Flor de loto
by estrella Blank
Summary: Una promesa hecha, una espera que continua y la esperanza del reencuentro es lo que una flor de loto le recuerda…


Ojala y sea de su agrado muchas gracias =)

* * *

Los rayos del sol hicieron su aparición atreves de las cortinas de esa pulcra habitación, invitando al pequeño que en el lecho dormía a despertar, poco a poco unos luceros color celeste se fueron abriendo, el pequeño estaba despertando.

Se levanto del lecho retirando las blancas sabanas que le habían cubierto durante la noche, y ahora, ya mas despierto, se apresuro a vestir sus ropas habituales, que consistían en una camisa y unos pantalones cortos blancos, y sobre ellos una túnica que cruzaba sobre su pecho y hombro color naranja; se acerco al espejo y arreglo un poco sus lacios y rubios cabellos, viendo el resultado de su aseo, sonrió.

Ese día, al igual que los anteriores desde hace dos años, iría al arroyo que cruzaba cerca de la aldea donde él vivía y ahí lo encontraría a él, a ese niño extranjero de verdes y vivaces ojos que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

Se despidió de su madre, diciéndole donde estaría y la bella mujer sonrió, nunca había visto a su hijo tan feliz…

El pequeño iba corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues desde que conociera al pequeño griego tenía con quien jugar y platicar. Al ir llegando a su destino fue reduciendo la marcha a un trote, fue ahí que lo vio. Sentado sobre el verde pasto viendo hacia el cielo, sus castaños cabellos siendo revueltos por el viento que con ellos jugueteaba, estaba casi acostado, recargando su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, se le hizo raro verlo tan pensativo, casi melancólico, no le agrado verlo en ese estado, él prefería verlo sonriente, radiante como el sol que les iluminaba, así que se acerco y el llamo.

-Aioria- con eso bastó para llamar la atención del castaño, quien al verle se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa ilumino su bronceado rostro, algo tenía ese pequeño rubio que hacía que su corazón saltara con más fuerza, pero al recordar lo dicho por sus padres esa mañana su rostro se entristeció nuevamente.

-Hola, Shaka- fue lo único que pudo decir, el pequeño hindú se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado viendo la tristeza en los ojos del griego. -¿Qué pasa, todo bien, Aioria?- le estaba preocupando la actitud de su amigo, del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse nunca lo había visto así.

Aioria levanto su rostro para encontrarse con esos luceros que tanto le gustaban, y sus ojos comenzaron a verse cristalinos ante lo que debía de decir – no, nada está bien, Shaka.

El rubio se preocupo ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido a su amigo para ponerlo así de triste?- ¿tus papas están bien?, ¿te regañaron?- el otro solo negaba con la cabeza, pero no decía nada, Shaka comenzaba a asustarse también -¿Qué es…?- no termino de preguntar cuando Aioria le dijo lo que pasaba.

-Voy a irme, Shaka. Nos vamos de la India- soltó con voz llorosa el pequeño de ojos verdes, Shaka tardo en asimilar lo dicho por el castaño, ¿Qué se iban? pero ¿Por qué?

-Mis papas ya terminaron su investigación y es tiempo de que regresemos, partiremos dentro de dos días- las lagrimas del griego ahora eran acompañadas por las del hindú, quien sintió su corazón estrujarse de dolor y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el dolor fue tal para el griego que se levanto y emprendió la carrera lejos de él.

Shaka no sabía qué hacer, imaginaba que para Aioria también debía ser duro, dejar todo atrás, sus amigos, su casa, a él… y agacho la mirada llena de tristeza y fue cuando la vio: una pequeña flor de loto dejada por el castaño. Desde hacía unos cuantos meses Aioria siempre le llevaba una flor de esas durante las mañanas, diciendo que había muchas cerca de su casa y quería compartirlas con el rubio, el cual, feliz las aceptaba.

Shaka la vio y la tomo entre sus manos y a sabiendas de que el otro posiblemente no regresaría en esos momentos emprendió el camino a su casa. Ya estando cerca se desvió al pequeño estanque con agua del jardín y ahí deposito la pequeña flor junto con las demás, había muchas desde que Aioria comenzara a llevárselas. Se sentó a orillas del estanque y viendo las flores comenzó a llorar nuevamente, el saber al griego lejos de él dolía demasiado.

El sol anuncio la llegada de un nuevo día, pero a pesar de estar despejado, para dos chicos en ese pueblo era un día gris y obscuro lleno de tristeza por un adiós que sería dado. No fue necesario que se pusieran de acuerdo para encontrarse en su lugar favorito, cerca del arrollo. Ahí estaban los dos en silencio sentados sobre el pasto, con la mirada perdida cada uno en sus pensamientos. Pero no duro mucho, pues Aioria decidió hablar.

-Shaka, sabes que yo te quiero mucho ¿verdad?- la pregunta descoloco un poco al mencionado quien giro su rostro un poco ruborizado para encontrarse frente a frente con esas dos esmeraldas que le atrapaban.

-sí, igual yo a ti ¿también lo sabes, verdad?- el otro solo le sonrió feliz por las palabras dichas y tomo lo que estaba a un lado de él, la inolvidable flor de loto, y se la entrego a su amigo,-Prométeme que no me olvidaras, Shaka. – le dijo con voz suplicante.

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti, Aioria. Es una promesa. – le dijo con voz segura, jamás se olvidaría de su amigo, de ese chico que le hacía feliz.

-Te prometo que regresare, algún día volveré por ti, lo juro!- le dijo tomándolo de las manos y con ojos chispeantes. Por algún motivo el pequeño hindú se ruborizo todavía más y sintió que en su estomago revoloteaban mariposas, que sensación tan mas bella.

-y ¿cómo sabré que has regresado?- pregunto curioso y feliz Shaka, la promesa de volverse a encontrar era un motivo de gran felicidad. El castaño lo pensó por un momento y solo le dijo – lo sabrás cuando lo veas- respondió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Pero ambos pequeños escucharon a lo lejos que llamaban a Aioria, la hora de irse había llegado y junto con ella la despedida. – Voy a extrañarte- le dijo con voz llorosa Shaka, - y yo a ti- respondió el griego tomándolo desprevenido al abrazarle efusivamente, el rubio correspondió el abrazo sintiendo la calidez de su amigo. Un segundo llamado les hizo separarse y ponerse de pie.

-Quiero darte algo- le dijo el de ojos verdes y para cuando le vio al rostro sintió los cálidos y dulces labios sobre los suyos, un inocente y puro toque entre ellos, que despertó un sentimiento escondido, que fue descubierto un poco tarde; pero el tercer llamado fue el que les separo, dejándolos a ambos ruborizados, con ese simple toque habían sellado su promesa. Ese día se separaron aunque ya no tan tristes pues había quedado una promesa de un futuro reencuentro…

Los años pasaron en su vida, creciendo, aprendiendo, conociendo, pero nunca lograron hacerle olvidar a ese chico que con el tiempo acepto como su primer amor, esperaba el día en que se encontraran sus miradas y que sus labios se tocaran nuevamente. Diez años habían pasado y su cuerpo se fue transformando, dejando atrás la niñez y dando la bienvenida a la juventud.

Desde el día en que él y Aioria se separaron, siempre acudía al lugar donde se habían dado el adiós, y siempre rememoraba el dulce de sus labios y la chispa de sus ojos, a pesar del tiempo aun se seguía ruborizando ante el recuerdo.

Cuantas personas le habían pedido olvidar, dejar de esperar a alguien que según ellos no regresaría a ese pequeño lugar, y menos por un amor de infancia, _"que iluso"_ le decían, _"un soñador"_ comentaban, _"el amor"_ su madre le defendía, ella deseaba que su hijo volviera a sonreír como en aquel entonces, y siempre que mencionaba al pequeño griego lo lograba, ahora eran dos quienes esperaban el ansiado reencuentro…

Un día mas llegaba, y con él una nueva esperanza, aunque los comentarios y el hecho de que su amor griego no llegara le hacían caer poco a poco en la tristeza, ya eran muchos años y estos comenzaban a calarle en el alma, en el corazón, y se comenzaba a preguntar que si Aioria seguiría recordando la promesa hecha años atrás.

Como todos los días, había llegado nuevamente al lugar donde rememoraba el pasado, pero había algo diferente, ahí sobre el pasto había algo pequeño y blanco, se fue acercando y al verle mejor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa: pequeña y delicada, con sus pétalos de un blanco tan puro que no había visto anteriormente… una flor de loto le esperaba.

Se agacho rápidamente y tomo la pequeña flor, acercándola a su rostro y sentir la suavidad de esos pétalos que le traían tantos recuerdos…

-Es blanca, como la esperanza, y pura como el beso que te robe años atrás…- esa voz, era él, estaba seguro, cuánto tiempo había añorado ese momento, y ahora su voz parecía ausente, por lo cual solo pudo limitarse a voltear hacia donde el otro se encontraba y ahí lo vio.

Al igual que con él, el tiempo hizo lo suyo sobre el joven griego, ya no era el chico que había conocido en la infancia, ahora era todo un joven viril, su piel bronceada por el sol le hacía ver realmente atractivo y pero esas esmeraldas eran las mismas, la misma mirada de años atrás, la misma inocencia del ayer.

Aioria se fue acercando a donde se encontraba el hindú, seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba, esos luceros podían ser su perdición, había temido que con el tiempo el rubio olvidara la promesa hecha, ya que había sido demasiada la espera, pero él nunca se olvido de ese chico que le había robado el alma sin siquiera saberlo, y al igual que el otro, tiempo después se habría dado cuenta que ese sentimiento era amor.

-lamento que la espera fuera tan larga- fue la disculpa del castaño, no sabía que mas decir, el practicar en sus sueños era fácil, en la vida real… no tanto. ¿Le reclamaría?, ¿Le rechazaría? ¿Le… besaría?, eso ultimo fue lo que llego a su mente cuando Shaka tomo posesión de sus labios, dejándolo sorprendido, honestamente no había planteado esa posibilidad, pero estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Y sin tiempo que perder correspondió el beso, tantos años de espera y ahora estaban juntos nuevamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no por tristeza, sino por la felicidad de estar junto a la persona amada, ya no tendrían que esperar más, ya no habría motivo para dudar, ahora solo se dedicarían a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya no hacía falta palabras, ¿para qué? Con ese beso todo estaba dicho…

-Me encargare de que el estanque vuelva a llenarse de flores- le dijo Aioria a su amado, mientras tomaban aire frente con frente- y te prometo que nunca le faltaran.

Y Shaka sonrió, pues sabía que si Aioria lo prometía, lo cumpliría…

* * *

_***One-shot escrito en marzo de 2011***_

_***Para el evento del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi "Primer amor nunca se olvida"**_


End file.
